1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to flexible surgical staplers having a motor in the end effector. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to flexible surgical staplers having a highly flexible cable between an actuator and stapler driving motor located in the stapler head.
2. Background of Related Art
Various surgical stapling devices are known in the art which are designed to be passed through a port and into a body cavity to perform a stapling procedure on tissue. These devices generally include a handle having a rigid elongate member extending distally therefrom. A staple assembly is provided on the distal end of the elongate member to staple tissue and sever the tissue between rows of staples.
In general, the rigid elongate member is necessary to accommodate actuation structures such as, for example, rods, coaxial shafts, etc. This may limit the ability to manipulate the staple assembly relative to the tissue desired to be operated upon. Advancements in the surgical stapling devices incorporate articulation structure interposed intermediate separate rigid elongate shafts are members to orient the staple assembly. However, these devices still limit the range of flexibility between the staple assembly and the associated handle.
Thus, it is desirable to provide a surgical stapler having a high degree of flexibility between a remote stapler assembly and an associated handle or actuator. It is further desirable to provide a surgical stapler having a further degree of flexibility within the stapler head itself.